


You're not Bill Weasley

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballycastle Bats, Bill Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Other, Ron and Severus, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, careers advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Daily Prophet Competition for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Prompt was Careers Advice.Severus' day couldn't get worse, giving careers advice to Ron Weasley





	You're not Bill Weasley

You're not Bill Weasley

Severus wondered if his day could get any worse. He was obligated as a head of house to give careers advice; all heads of house were. However, Minerva McGonagall had wheedled her way out if it. It was a very convenient sick relative if you asked him, which no one did. Due to Minerva managing to shirk her responsibilities, the Gryffindors had been split between himself, Pomona and Flitwick. He glanced down at the list, thank Merlin he didn't get Potter, not that Weasley was much better. The copper-haired brat was just as bad, he was the Black to Potter's, well, Potter. He was already feeling the pressure being pulled in all different directions, whatever his masters wanted from him. Dumbledore had already added Potter's occlumency lessons, the brat was useless, obviously. In comparison to that, what was about to take place was his own personal hell.

Enter Ronald Weasley.

He walked in, his hair gleaming like a brand new muggle copper penny. He wondered for a moment.

'Why am I fixated on the hair colour?' he chastised himself, after all, he knew why.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the coming thoughts, he pushed the coppery hair to one side and instead made a list of rebukes based on the Gryffindors other attributes - his state of dress was appalling, for one; he was late, and on and on the list went.

'Yes, equilibrium is mine,' he thought.

"You're late," he stated simply.

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"Sir," Snape added firmly.

Ron sniggered at a half-remembered joke as he slid in the chair opposite. They both sat staring for some time before either had the inclination to start the torturous meeting. Snape's lips pursed all the more as he mentally fumed at his current circumstance.

"So, what career do you wish to pursue Mr. Weasley? I do have some of my own suggestions…"

"I quite fancy being a curse breaker like my brother, Bill," Ron stated plainly, like this would not be even the slightest issue.

"That's probably not a good idea, is it?" Snape retorted with a smirk.

The ginger brows furrowed and his expression showed his revulsion for the man before him. As he shifted into the light, the copper colour of the eyebrows struck him; the furrowed expression, he had seen it before, on a different face. Snape swallowed and focused again on just how much he hated the dunderhead, how he talked back in lessons, how he refused to do work, how little effort he put into his studies, how unbelievably rude he was.

'How unlike Lily,' he thought, 'and that is enough of a reason to hate.'

"I think I can do it," he responded definitely, completely ignoring the long silence from his professor.

"You can't, it's impossible," he stated with no sense of feeling for the teen before him. "You are not Bill Weasley - he was a far superior student to yourself." He smirked, almost as if he knew he was twisting a knife that was already there.

"You know, you're supposed to give us advice, not say it's impossible!" Ron snapped.

"Okay, go get a time turner, go back to first-year and convince yourself to pay attention to the basics of magic, then nip forward to your third year and choose your extra subjects based on something other than 'easy O'. Once you have done that, start doing your homework, stop talking during lessons, pay attention, pass exams and quizzes, do I need to go on? Are you sure you don't want to join your father in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office? I have a feeling nepotism will help overcome your other failings." He never raised his voice once, but his tone was icy.

"That's it? Where's the advice? What do I need to be a curse breaker?"

"You need an extensive knowledge in Defence Against the Dark Arts and an O. I can see here that you are scraping a pass at best, and would you be if it weren't for Ms. Granger? You need advanced knowledge of Runes and Arithmancy; in some cases, students can elect to take a class that is needed for a chosen career path. However, I think we both know that isn't going to happen, don't we? As I said, curse-breaking; that's probably not a good idea, is it?"

"You know, you're pretty shit at this," Ron blurted without thinking.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, for being both ignorant and rude," Snape said coolly. His eyes went back to the sheet in front of him, ignoring the copper-haired boy that somehow still reminded him of her, despite having very few of her qualities.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review**


End file.
